Verdades Secretas
Verdades Secretas foi a 5ª e novela das 23h da Globo. Escrita por Walcyr Carrasco e Maria Elisa Berredo, com colaboração de Otávio Martins. Direção-geral de André Felipe Blinder e direção de núcleo de Mauro Mendonça Filho. Com estreia em 8 de Junho de 2015 e último capítulo em 25 de setembro de 2015, indo ao ar nas segundas, terças, quintas e sextas. Conquistando em 2016, o Emmy Internacional de Melhor Novela. Com Camila Queiroz, Rodrigo Lombardi, Gabriel Leone, Mouhamed Harfouch, Ana Lúcia Torre, Alessandra Ambrósio, Yasmin Brunet, Guilhermina Guinle, Ágatha Moreira, Eva Wilma, Rainer Cadete, Grazi Massafera, Marieta Severo, Reynaldo Gianecchini e Drica Moraes nos papéis principais. Sinopse Arlete (Camila Queiroz) e uma jovem do interior de São Paulo que chega à capital com o sonho de ser modelo. Ela conhece Visky (Rainer Cadete), um booker que a convida para fazer parte do casting da agência comandada por Fanny (Marieta Severo). Com isso, Arlete e a mãe, Carolina (Drica Moraes), vão morar com a avó, Hilda (Ana Lúcia Torre), mas as coisas não andam bem. Ela consegue uma bolsa para estudar em um excelente colégio, mas falta dinheiro para coisas básicas, como pagar a conta de condomínio. Arlete só pensa em ajudar em casa. E justamente por isso, Carolina aceita que a filha trabalhe como modelo. Essa ideia nunca foi muito bem recebida por essa mãe, uma mulher simples e dedicada à família que abriu mão dos estudos muito cedo e nunca teve uma carreira. Futuro que ela não planeja para Arlete. Os olhos de Fanny também brilham ao encontrar Arlete. Experiente e ambiciosa, ela vê na menina um caminho promissor. Angel, como ela é batizada artisticamente pela empresária, tem beleza e juventude. Mais do que estar nas passarelas e em campanhas publicitárias, Angel tem para ela outra serventia. Disfarçada de oportunidade. Fanny convida Angel a integrar outro tipo de catálogo, aquele que é conhecido como “book rosa” que nada mais era do que prostituição de luxo. Arlete fica receosa no início, mas logo ela entende que o “book rosa” pode ser o meio mais rápido para conseguir mais dinheiro e ajudar nas finanças de casa. E é como prostituta que Arlete acaba vivendo uma intensa paixão com o rico empresário Alexandre (Rodrigo Lombardi), que, devido ao sentimento que tem pela jovem, se envolve com a mãe dela, Carolina, para ficar perto da garota e tê-la quando quiser. Fanny Richard é uma mulher obcecada pelo poder. Vive uma relação conflituosa com Anthony (Reynaldo Giannechinni), um ex-modelo e seu parceiro nos negócios. Há um jogo de interesses entre eles que pode esconder uma forma muito particular de amor. Elenco Audiência Repercussão É praticamente unânime entre os telespectadores e a crítica de que Verdades Secretas é considerada a melhor novela de 2015. Em um ano onde Babilônia, novela das 21h de grande aposta da emissora, fracassou na audiência, a trama das 23h tornou-se a novela-símbolo do cinquentenário da Globo. Tratando de temas espinhosos e com cenas ousadas que jamais poderiam ser exibidos no horário das nove, a novela repercutiu nas redes sociais em praticamente em todos os capítulos. Foram inúmeros os elogios à qualidade e interpretação do elenco, e principalmente por trazer algo diferente de tudo que Walcyr Carrasco já escreveu (e com a trama, consolidou-se como o único autor da Globo à já escrever novelas para todos os horários). Além de ser a primeira novela de texto totalmente inédito do horário das onze inaugurado em 2011, já que os anteriores eram remakes. Foram vários os prêmios conquistados pela produção, incluindo em 2016 a indicação ao Emmy de Melhor Novela junto com A Regra do Jogo. A novela foi polêmica ao tratar de temas controversos, como a prostituição no mundo da moda, com o chamado "book rosa". Outro ponto alto, foram as várias cenas de nudez masculina, principalmente aquelas envolvendo o ator Rodrigo Lombardi. O "bumbum" do ator repercutia nas redes socias e virou notícia em diversos portais na internet. Outros atores também ficaram nus em cena, entre eles Reynaldo Giancchini, Gabriel Leone, Rainer Cadete e Adriano Toloza. A novela marcou a estreia de Camila Queiroz na televisão. Em seu primeiro trabalho já como protagonista. Também marcou o retornou de Marieta Severo às novelas, após atuar na série A Grande Família durante mais de 10 anos. Outras atrizes veteranas também tiveram destaque, como Drica Moraes, Eva Wilma e Ana Lúcia Torre. Mas o grande destaque sem dúvidas foi Grazi Massafera. A atriz viveu Larissa, uma modelo que se tornou viciada em crack. As cenas em que ela aparece suja e maltratada tiveram uma repercussão gigante. Dentre as cenas memoráveis, estão uma em que Larissa invade a agência e cospe em Fanny, e outra em que ela é estuprada na Cracolândia. A personagem rendeu à Grazi (que até então sofria preconceito por ser uma ex-BBB) diversos prêmios como o Melhores do Ano e o Troféu Imprensa. Além da indicação ao Emmy de Melhor Atriz. Trilha Sonora Capa: Angel/Arlete (Camila Queiroz) e Alex (Rodrigo Lombardi) # Beleza fácil - Zélia Duncan (Tema geral) # O mundo é um moinho - Cazuza (Tema de Arlete) # Saints - Moby (Tema de Alexandre) # Golden hours - Barbara Ohana (Tema de Pia e Igor) # Pequena morte - Pitty (Tema de Sam e Larissa) # A letter to elise - The Cure (Tema de Arlete e Gui) # Sentimental - Los Hermanos (Tema de Alexandre e Carolina) # Angel - Massive Attack (Tema de abertura) # Prumo - Tulipa Ruiz (Tema de Visky) # Um lugar do caralho - Jupiter Maçã (Tema de Fanny) # Ghosts and creatures - Telekinesis (Tema de Angel) # Um sonho - Nação Zumbi (Tema de Giovana e Anthony) # Criança - Marina Lima (Tema de Samia) # Ainda penso - Taís Alvarenga (Tema de Lyris e Edgard) # Artificial nocturne - Metric (Tema das festas) # Eu amo você - Céu (Tema de Viviane e Rogerio) # Love me tender - Pato Fu (Tema de Hilda) # Racional cuture - Tim Maia (Tema de Darlene) # Sua estupidez - Gal Costa (Tema de Angel e Alexandre) Instrumental CD com músicas instrumentais compostas por João Paulo Mendonça # Sp Solar # Turma Feliz # Melancolia Paulistana 4 # Melancolia Paulistana 3 # Sp Nublado # Sp Nublado (Sem Cordas) # Estranha Beleza # Dark Desire # Desarmada 2 # Pintura Paulista # Interior Solar # Selling Sex # O Ticiano # Agência Suspeita # Paulista Loner # Empresas Ticiano # Sillejon 2 # Agenciamento (Bônus Track) # Slowdown (Bônus Track) # Tá Maluco Cara? (Bônus Track) # Patio Interno 2 (Bônus Track) # Bom Partido (Bônus Track) # Em Expansão (Bônus Track) # Em Expansão (Piano Solo - Bônus Track) # Sutil Hoqueto (Bônus Track) Categoria:2015 Categoria:Rede Globo Categoria:Novelas Categoria:Novelas da Rede Globo Categoria:Novelas das onze da Rede Globo Categoria:Walcyr Carrasco Categoria:Mauro Mendonça Filho Categoria:Vencedores do Emmy